


Everybody Changes? Or do They?

by phnxic



Category: The Casual Vacancy - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnxic/pseuds/phnxic
Summary: Basically it's just a normal story xD that I and my brother made up :)Enjoy!!





	Everybody Changes? Or do They?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small glimpse into the story. Just so you guys can see what it is :)

Well hello there friend! Are you ready for a story time? Because believe me, this one is a fun one!  
It starts of not too long ago, in a small little suburb, where our young hero has just finished his hardworking day of school. And believe me, he is a hardworker! His grades are always high up, and he never skips on his homework, or his studies!  
“What a wonderful day it is!” Our hero exclaimed, as he exited the school to meet a warm shine of the sun against his face.  
Why does he claim the day to be as such? Why, he got his test mark early from his biology teacher, and boy do I tell you, how happy his parents will be!  
The young man also possesses an air of gentlemen, filling the room with a shine of positive and proper behavior!  
“Get out of my way!!!”  
So when a certain rapscallion would ask of him to move away, he would do so immediately! Sadly, he never had enough time to do so. In fact, he fell with a hard thud, since he was unable to react fast enough to another gentleman’s push!  
“Watch where you going, dumbass!” shouted a voice, and believe me, not from our little gentleman. Oh no, he would never swear so openly!  
“Oh, Wilma! Nice to see you here!” Our little hero did not skip a beat to offer some of his nice manners towards his young lady friend.  
“Rodney, just get up. Your mom gets mad at you when your clothes are dirty, remember?” Wilma hooked our gentleman’s arm ever so firmly.  
“Oh, I believe she is less harsh about this as of now.” Rodney dusted himself of.  
Back to our rapscallions, the three boys were now running and tumbling around the field, shouting some very strong words to one another and a number of passerbys. Kids these days?  
“You know, they seem like they have fun!” Rodney offered his ever so nice view of these people around him to his very good friend.  
“If you call acting like they have dog crap for brains, then yeah.” Wilma slowly marched forward, her head looking down along her mossy-green shirt.  
“Wilma, don’t mind that!” Oh, isn’t he just an angel?  
“…I need to get home early.” Her head barely raises from shoulder level.  
“Why?” Our young chap asks in interest.  
“My Mom wants me to be home earlier now on.”  
“Really, usually she seems to be okay with you staying late.” But believe me, our Rodney always remembers to come home on time!  
“Her word, her rules. See you later.” She called as she left our young model for a positive behavior alone to himself. Rodney was feeling quite down from hearing that, to be honest!  
But, oh well! He told himself, and went to merely to his home down the lane. He cherished his friend quite closely, in fact, some of you might start getting some interesting ideas? Both of them were together since the first grade, and each knew other so well that they could be considered almost siblings like in their own right! It does help that she is quite a few of people who would actively choose to speak with our young chap. However, teachers love him! And it does help that his mother and father are very good friends with the principal!  
Skipping ever so carefully, our little boy wonder, Rodney, has stumbled upon a curious little trinket on the side of the road. It was golden, and shiny, and had an exotic design all around its surface!  
“My, what an unusual looking dish! A teapot? Or perhaps, a lamp from mother’s books?” He looked at it, curiously, trying to figure out what exactly it is.  
…  
“Why yes, of course, you can come over any time during this week if you want! And please, bring along that little baby of yours! We are always happy to have more people in our house!” Ms. Pradziwowich chattered on her phone, speaking with her close friend. “Oh, how are my kids? Oh, to be honest, my son seems to be running late.” Ms. Pradziwowich moved to her window, inspecting the long road to which our main protagonist would usually cross to get home. “Oh I am not too worried, he might be just roughhousing with some kids! Anyways, I will talk to you later dear, bye!”  
Thankfully, it took only 5 minutes late for our good boy to get to his house, and when he did, he was met with a warm and loving-  
“OH MY GOD, WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME, ARE YOU HURT? WHY IS THERE DIRT ON YOU? DID SOMEONE TRIED TO STEAL FROM YOU?“ -motherly concern.  
“Mother, I am fine!” Rodney, as a good gentleman he was, tried his best to calm his mother down, only for her worries to drown out his pleas.  
“I need to talk to the principal this instant! I knew I should’ve bought that tracking device when I saw it in stores! Oh, wait till you Father hears of this!”  
“Mother, please! I have wonderful news for you!”  
“Don’t you talk back to me! I swear, that friend of yours is definitely a bad influence!”  
“Mom-“  
“Go take a shower, quickly! I’ll get your father on the phone. And do so quickly, I need you to clean our yard of leaves, my petunia’s are getting buried!”  
Rodney went into his room a bit saddened, as he was unable to share with his mother some great news! His sister on the other hand was always available!  
“Rodney, Mom says I can use your toothbrush since I lost mine!” Rodney looked at his ever so lovely younger sister, who was petting her doll’s hair with an ever so families pink toothbrush.  
“Is that not the toothbrush-“  
“Rodney! Did you clean yourself yet?”  
Rodney did not want to disappoint his mother, so he went and did his best to do everything as quickly as he can!  
Once outside, the young man had few obstacles to go through. Their garden was large, and they had numerous trees growing by the fence. His mother, in fact, placed a special bed for petunias near the biggest tree, seeing as it was the most beautiful one in the garden. As it was time of autumn, they were unfortunately covered by a thick layer of leaves, to the point one could jump up and play in it as they would on their bed.  
But not Rodney! Oh no! He was diligent and precise, and he would never choose to go against his parents’ wishes.  
Trying his best to rake the leaves without hurting the flowers, an unusual creature had started scurrying amidst the pile! A small squirrel, in fact. And she was carrying what seems to be a bud of the flower with her.  
“Hey, put that down!” Rodney tried his best to handle the situation as a gentleman would, swinging his rake at the mischievous little creature! Sadly, this seems to have been an ineffective endeavor. Running up the trunk and into the twigs, the squirrel had ended up shaking few more leaves of from the tree, along with some chestnuts! Few of them even managed to fall down on to our poor scout’s head!  
Rodney, a sensitive soul that he is, would find the pain to be quite too much, and cry-  
Huh!?  
Oh!  
Oh.  
Well, looks like the prologue is done! Wait till our next chapter, which will include high-flying, death-defying stunts, one which you had never seen!!! A magical genie who grants every wish! And a story where all is possible!  
End of the prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or leave kudos if you want more :)))


End file.
